villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
G´hall Vi´cath
G´hall Vi´cath is a supporting antagonist of the videogame Ground Control II. Characteristic G´Hall Vicath is the supreme spiritual and military leader of the Viron nomads, as well as leader of Clan Kre´haz. This role gives him the ability to speak for all the Virons and each clan that currently exists. He has served as the Viron Lord for 30 years and he uses the Viron Honor Code (No´He´Khum) for his reasoning that he is the true leader of the Virons. G´hall lost left eye in battle, so he is wearing eye patch sewn right on the skin. G´hall like typical Viron doesn't speak much - if he's speaking, he's choosing words carefully. He usually speaks only to invite to battle or to intimidate opponent. Virons what saw him at last time says, that his other eye has got widespread and hazy pupil - it is symptom of using Pronocol. If is this true, it could be problem for G´hall - slop to drugs is considered as something shameful in Viron culture. After the Viron homeworld was conquered by the Terran Empire, G'Hall served the Terrans as leader of a slave army. Virons under G'Hall are involved in the Empire's war against the NSA. This move has angered the other Vi´caths (clan leaders), but they are unable to act as the Empire controls the supply of Zethane, a trace gas required by the Virons to survive. History Falling Down First appearance of G´hall was at New Darwin's siege - Terrans were beaten and major Grant prepared to close operation, when pods full of Viron clanguards landed into unguarded district of city. Virons destroyed few residential buildings and caused great civil loss. G´hall offered NSA army possibility to renounce, but Grant sharply refused. G´hall sent his units to Terra Nova Legia, where NSA and Viron army clashed. NSA eventually defeated Virons and regained control over district. All That is Dear Second encounter happened, when was Captain Jacob Angelus dispatched to evacuate NSA research facility. He encountered Alice McNeel and helped her to get her vehicle with very important technic device into Tunnel Mannerheim. Virons immediately started to chase them and G´hall appeared again. He requested only device into vehicle and Alice, but Jacob only started to hurry with escape. G´hall lost again. Raw Deal G´hall appeared for third time, when NSA made a deal with Intergalactic Trade Guild. Merchants had to deliver field artillery, NSA had to pay and G´hall had to stop it, because traders slipped through Terran blockade. G´hall attacked traders' outpost, but he failed. When traders delivered guns, NSA used them to eliminate Viron units and annex Virons' Landing Zones ( LZ ). Stealing Beauty Battles continued and there wasn't any sign of Virons. Jacob Angelus was dispatched to protect NSA research center. He found barely fighting defenders, which were attacked by Empire troops. Jacob shortly decided to evacuate and Alice McNeel told him, that she will need 20 minutes to upload whole her research. He barely defended center, so Alice had enough time. When she finished uploading files, she left center by back entry. When her vehicle rode away, one of patrolling soldiers was shot by sonic gun - Virons were attacking. Alice's vehicle tried to escape, but Viron heavy vehicles appeared ahead . . . and behind too. Alice was cut off and G´hall captured her. Angry Jacob promised revenge. She Sells Sanctuary Jacob found location of prison, where Alice was held. He secretly managed rescue action, altough Warhurst prohibited it. Jacob's mission was successful and he rescued Alice, but Terrans shot all five transport helidynes, so Jacob had to choose longer way to quickly established LZ. Altough both G´hall's and Terran army tried to stop him, Jacob succeed. Push G´hall's nemesis started, when Terran army started heavy attack to NSA base on Tzah´Norrs islands. NSA was almost defeated, but Jacob with allied Viron tribe pushed off terrans from their positions. It was tough battle and Sargeant Rho interrupted it with message, that he saw G´hall in heavy Viron tank on Imperial LZ. Jacob quickly reacted, put together a small army and heavily attacked G´hall's tank. G´hall was torn to pieces, when his tank exploded. Category:Deceased Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Military Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Tragic Category:Kidnapper Category:Warlords Category:Xenophobes Category:Science Fiction Villains